Il faut toujours que Watanuki râle
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Série de drabbles ou ficclet fait pour une nuit de drabble. La plupart sont Wata x Dome.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Mélange

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de XXXHolic appartient à Clamp.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh. Wata x Domé ?

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tiens bien ta fourchette quand tu manges »

Il y avait une chose qui ne bougeait jamais dans le quotidien de Shizuka Doméki. C'était de faire râler Watanuki. Ou parfois, il se contentait aussi d'y assister. Comme ce jour là, où le médium lui avait fait un énième bentô, en grognant sûrement. Alors que l'exorciste le mangeait calmement et goinfrement, il ne faisait attention qu'aux gesticulements du binoclard en face de lui, qui le faisait sourire un peu – quand je dis un peu c'est-à-dire juste intérieurement -, il s'aperçu que Kimihiro se mit à brailler un peu plus fort et sur autre chose que le fait de « pourquoi Himawari te préfère toi » ou « Pourquoi je suis obligé de te cuisiner des bentôs ». Cette fois ce fut

Aaaah ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tes baguettes sont-elles dans mon bentô ?

Il ne s'était pas aperçu, qu'à force de s'engoinfrer et de juste regarder le cuisinier, il était entrain de manger un autre bentô que le sien. Bah tant pis, il avait faim.

Fin.


	2. Mange ta main

**Titre de la fanfic :** Mange ta main

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de XXXHolic appartient à Clamp.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh. Wata x Domé ?

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « J'ai faim » « Mange ta main »

Watanuki en avait marre de Doméki et surtout de l'estomac de celui-ci.

Il avait sans cesse faim. Ca devenait vraiment embêtant à la longue ! En plus, même après avoir fini le bentô préparé par le médium, l'exorciste se mit à en redemander encore. Mais Watanuki n'avait plus rien à lui donner et les cours allaient reprendre.

Il regarda donc le taciturne sans lunettes, celui-ci se demandant ce que faisait le premier avril et l'exorciste lui annonça de but en blanc et d'un air neutre :

- J'ai faim.

Ce à quoi, Watanuki qui râlait sans cesse, répondit en criant :

- T'AS QU'A MANGER TA MAIN MINCE !

Puis il s'en alla. Il en avait assez.

Doméki regarda longuement sa main. Se demandant vaguement si c'était bon à manger ou non. Il en conclut que non.

Fin.


	3. Murmures

**Titre de la fanfic :** Murmures

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de XXXHolic appartient à Clamp.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Wata x Domé 

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Personne ne m'aime »

Le principe de Watanuki, était de se faire toujours avoir. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, que Doméki soit là ou non, tout le monde réussissait à le tromper, à le provoquer, à le faire gesticuler. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Que ce soit Himawari inconsciemment, Yuko, un esprit ou Doméki, bref… Et à force, le pauvre Watanuki était bien exténué.

Surtout qu'en ce moment même devant ses yeux se déroulait une scène horrible : Son tournesol adoré parlait avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux à cet abruti d'exorciste. Le pauvre premier avril poussa un long soupir et murmura pour lui-même :

- Personne ne m'aime.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Watanuki, tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Non non, rien !

Il sourit à Himawari qui le regardait en souriant également. Rien que ce sourire faisait fondre son cœur. Doméki, ayant entendu le médium et ayant vu ce qu'il se passait murmura pour lui-même

- Si moi je t'aime.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Rien. Tu as des hallucinations.

Doméki ne fit pas de sourire à Watanuki qui se remit à râler après lui. D'autant plus qu'il était déçu que le médium ne l'est pas entendu. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si ça avait été le cas. Tant pis.

Fin.


	4. Les defauts de Yukosan

**Titre de la fanfic :** Les défauts de Yuko-san

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de XXXHolic appartient à Clamp.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh. Wata x Domé sous entendu, hihi

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Fumer pue »

Watanuki se plaignait toujours. Pas que de Doméki. De Yuko aussi.

Parce qu'elle roulait ses clients avec de la vente forcé à la noix et qu'en plus elle demandait toujours des trucs tout à fait horrible.

Parce qu'elle roulait Watanuki en lui demandant à chaque fois quelques années de plus de travail en échange.

Parce qu'elle le refilait toujours à cet abruti d'exorciste crétin embêtant et goinfre dont il était éperdument amoureux fallait-il encore qu'il s'en rende compte.

Parce qu'elle le décollait toujours d'Himawari si mignonne et adorable et qu'elle lui disait de se méfier.

Et puis aussi parce que bon sang, qu'est ce que ça pue quand elle fume la pipe ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça dehors, hein, franchement ?

Fin.


	5. Devant sa porte

**Titre de la fanfic :** Devant sa porte

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic provient de Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Devant la porte ».

Il le savait. Il ne pouvait y échapper. Ca le frustrait, ça l'énervait, ça le mettait en rage, mais Watanuki ne pouvait le nier.

Aussi préféra-t-il l'assumer.

Il aimait Domeki. C'était trop fort pour lui de tenter de le cacher.

Mais il refusait de lui avouer. Ce pourquoi, il ne remarqua pas que ses jambes l'avaient emmené directement devant la porte du temple où vivait l'exorciste. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait fait, c'était trop tard, la personne qu'il aimait se tenait devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le voilà bien ! Le médium ne savait pas quoi répondre. Aussi, sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa sa bouche parler toute seule :

- Je voulais te voir. Tu me manquais.

Il tenta de s'arrêter. Non, il ne devait pas dire ça.

En plus, cet abruti de Domeki le regardait sans rien dire, bon sang mais…Il réagissait jamais ce garçon ?!

- Ah. Rentre alors.

Ce fut comme un éclat de joie qui apparu dans le cœur de Watanuki. Il ne s'était pas pris un rateau. Peut-être était-ce…Une chance ?

Il entra, et qui sait ce qu'il se passa ensuite une fois que Domeki referma la porte. Ce que l'on sait, c'est que quand l'esclave de Yuko ressorti, il paraissait dans son petit monde….

Fin


	6. Parfaitou pas

**Titre de la fanfic :** Parfait…Ou pas

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic provient de Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu es trop gentil pour ton bien ».

Watanuki était l'homme parfait.

Il savait cuisiner. Il savait faire le ménage. Il râlait, mais faisait quand même ce qu'on lui demandait. Et quand il souriait, c'était comme une fleur qui éclot dans le cœur de quelqu'un, c'était tellement beau qu'on ne pouvait pas t'empêcher de sourire. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe qui à n'importe quel prix.

Bon peut-être pas si parfait que ça alors…

Parce que, ce type, il est un peu trop gentil pour son bien. Vous imaginez vous, un mari capable de se suicider juste pour vous sauver la vie ? C'est bien mignon, mais si ça rate, vous le perdez !

Non sérieusement, Watanuki était peut-être parfait, mais un peu trop gentil. Des fois, il ferait mieux de penser à lui-même plutôt que de servir d'esclave à tout le monde.

Fin


	7. Domeki fixait Watanuki

**Titre de la fanfic :** Domeki fixait Watanuki

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour et Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tel un caillou ».

- C'est bon t'as fini de me regarder ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux

- La prochaine fois, j'en veux trois de bentos.

- AAAAH J'EN ETAIS SUR !

Et Watanuki se mit à gesticuler et à brailler, pour le malheur des oreilles de Domeki qui se protégeaient grâce aux mains de l'exorciste, et pour le bonheur du cœur de celui-ci qui avait envie de continuer à l'embêter pour le voir s'énerver comme ça.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas Shizuka.

Il continuait de fixer Watanuki. Ce qui en devenait un peu effrayant

- Quoi encore ?!

Il le fixait sans baisser les yeux, sans détourner une seule fois sa vue du médium. Sans ciller ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

- Eeeeh, alors ?!

Il fallait que Domeki le fasse. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il avait prévu de le faire. Alors il devait se lancer.

Il s'approcha de Watanuki et l'embrassa.

Le médium se transforma en caillou. Et tel le caillou, qu'il était il tomba. Il mit d'ailleurs du temps à s'en remettre, croyant que c'était un rêve.

Mais quand il vit Domeki à son chevet, il comprit que tout avait été trop réel, et fini par à son tour lui avouer ses sentiments quitte à faire.

Fin


	8. Lis des livres

**Titre de la fanfic :** Lis des livres

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic vient de Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Lis des livres tu seras moins con ? ».

Attention spoil du tome 8 par là ^^'

Un jour, Watanuki avait dit à Domeki :

- Lis des livres, tu seras moins con.

Aussi, Domeki qui écoutait parfois le médium – quand il ne se bouchait pas les oreilles, et quand il voulait en profiter pour l'agacer sur ce qu'il aurait dit -, se demanda si s'il faisait ça, cela permettrait à Kimihiro de l'aimer un peu plus, vu qu'apparemment selon lui, quelqu'un qui lis des livres est moins con.

En plus, le médium avait dit ça un peu au pif, quand Domeki semblait ne pas avoir compris un truc – qu'il avait parfaitement assimilé, c'était juste pour embêter le cuisinier -. Bref, il se mit donc aux bouquins en demandant à Himawari de lui en prêter.

Mais cette experience de lecture toucha vite à sa fin quand un esprit bouffeur de mots fit son apparition et dévora la moitié de l'encre des livres de la réserve et du livre à Himawari.

Il ne pu ainsi jamais dire à Watanuki qu'il lisait des livres. Ni lui avouer ses sentiments.

Fin


	9. Pas de chance

**Titre de la fanfic :** Pas de chance

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic provient de Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucune

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Pourquoi moi ? ».

- Pourquoi moi ?

C'est ce que venait de dire Watanuki en soupirant.

Yuko venait de lui demander un repas du roi, qui allait être long, embêtant, et difficile à cuisiner

A côté, il avait encore les deux bentôs quotidien qu'il devait à Domeki – il était passé à deux à force que l'autre imbécile d'exorciste aille toujours manger dans le sien -.

Et puis, il y avait aussi les devoirs à faire – bien que ça ne lui posait pas trop de problème ça –

Et enfin, le fait que demain Himawari serait encore bien trop naïve et ne le remarquerait pas assez pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Enfin, s'il n'y avait que ça. En plus de tout ça, il n'était même pas au calme, avec les deux gamines et Mokona qui le collait en braillant tout et n'importe quoi pour le déranger.

Aussi, Watanuki se plaignait.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et en y mettant du cœur.

C'est très simple Watanuki, le « pourquoi toi », vient du fait que même si tu râle et te plains tout le temps, tu fais quand même ce qu'on te demande, donc pourquoi arrêter de te martyriser en t'épuisant avec des services à faire ?

Fin


	10. Braillement

**Titre de la fanfic :** Braillement

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour et Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Dis tu m'écoutes » « non je suis sourd ».

- J'EN AI MARRE QUE CE SOIT TOUJOURS MOI QUI CUISINE ! ET EN PLUS TU DEVIENS DE PLUS EN PLUS EXIGEANT ET EN PLUS T'EN VEUX QUATRE MAINTENANT DE BENTO ! MAIS TU L'A MET OU TA NOURRITURE BON SANG HEIN ?!

Mais Domeki n'écoutait pas. Il préférait se boucher les oreilles et attendre que le temps passe. Pour cela, il regardait la bouche de Watanuki, celle qu'il avait en ce moment même, très envie d'embrasser.

- CA VA ETRE QUOI LA PROCHAINE FOIS HEIN ?!

Mais Shizuka ne répondait pas. Il n'entendait pas. C'était tout.

- ET TU M'ECOUTES ?!

Et Domeki, juste pour l'embêter, renchérit :

- Non je suis sourd.

- C'EST CA PAIE TOI MA TETE TIENS !

En fait, l'exorciste, tout ce qu'il avait envie là, ce n'était pas de l'écouter, c'était de l'embrasser, alors les gesticulations de Watanuki paraissait si longues…Mais longues…. Que finalement, il décida de jouer à l'aveugle, vu qu'il était déjà sourd, et il alla se coller contre le médium comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, pour l'embrasser lentement.

Watanuki en resta muet de surprise.

Fin


	11. On dirait Harry Potter

**Titre de la fanfic :** On dirait Harry Potter.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp. Harry Potter vient de J.K Rowling

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour et Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « T'as l'air con avec ces lunettes, on dirait Harry Potter ».

Domeki était décidé : aujourd'hui, il passerait à la déclaration d'amour. Et pour ça, il savait qu'il devrait passer par un plan drague.

Ce pourquoi, quand le midi Watanuki donna ses cinq bentos à Domeki, qui les mangea quand même très vite malgré son air nonchalant, l'exorciste commença la conversation à la grande surprise de Himawari qui était encore là aujourd'hui, et du médium qui n'en avait pas l'habitude :

- La prochaine fois je veux septs bentôs.

Watanuki aurait dû s'en douter, Shizuka qui se met à parler, c'est toujours pour la nourriture.

L'exorciste, lui de son côté, fronça les sourcils, ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire, c'était « Watanuki, tu trouves pas qu'on est bien ici ? » mais c'était tellement inhabituel de sa part, que c'était autre chose qui était sorti.

Il décida de passer au plan B. Il se pencha vers Watanuki, lui retirant au passage ses lunettes, et au moment où il voulu lui dire « t'es vraiment beau, sans », tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

- T'as l'air con avec ces lunettes, on dirait Harry Potter.

Watanuki, qui ne prit pas ça comme un compliment, se mit à râler, à gesticuler, oubliant au passage qu'i peines quelques secondes, il rougissait à cause de l'acte de Domeki.

Le taciturne fini par se dire qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour avouer ces sentiments. Il réessaierait le lendemain.

Fin


	12. Sa préférence

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sa préférence

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic vient de Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « T'as fini de râler ? ».

Domeki adorait Watanuki. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même après plusieurs essais complètement raté. Mais tout de même, il y avait bien des fois où il avait envie tout de même de ne pas l'aimer. Parce que, même si c'était bien mignon quand il râlait, et que ce type cuisinait comme un dieu – ce qui faisait que l'estomac de Domeki encourageait souvent son propriétaire à avouer ses sentiments au médium -, et qu'il avait besoin de lui donc qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Shizuka même si ça l'ennuyait, des fois, l'exorciste avait juste envie, c'était de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Comme en ce moment là, où Watanuki crisait encore parce qu'apparemment Himawari préférait Domeki, et que celui-ci en profitait et tout et tout. Le taciturne se bouchait les oreilles, et avait juste envie de dire au médium « c'est toi que je préfère, voilà, t'as fini de râler ? » sauf qu'il se tût et attendit que ça passe. Il en avait rien à faire du tournesol – même si c'était une gentille fille quand même -, c'était le médium qu'il voulait, sauf que celui-ci était trop con pour comprendre ça. Alors des fois, juste, Domeki aurait bien aimé que Watanuki ne râle pas. Juste pour ces moments là. Un peu. Histoire d'épargner son cœur.

Fin


	13. Demain je veux

**Titre de la fanfic :** Demain je veux

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Comme d'habitude ».

- Demain je voudrais une omelette salé dans mon bentô.

Watanuki ronchonna. Comme d'habitude en clair. A chaque fois Domeki demandait des trucs en plus, des trucs en moins, et en plus, à côté de ça il lui était toujours de plus en plus redevable vu qu'a chaque fois l'exorciste l'aidait souvent pour les choses que lui donnaient à faire Yuko, et que c'était en rapport avec les esprits.

Bref, Watanuki aurait dû avoir l'habitude. Mais non, a chaque fois ça le faisait râler….Comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, cette fois tout changea, surtout quand Domeki rajouta :

- Et aussi un baiser sur la bouche.

Premier avril le regarda avec des gros yeux, et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Pourtant, le lendemain il lui donna ce qu'il voulait, et à force, cela devint une habitude et alla plus loin.

Fin


	14. Sans ça

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sans ça

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Avec des si ».

Avec des si, Watanuki n'aurait jamais eut sa vision des esprits.

Sans vision des esprits, Watanuki n'aurait jamais eut besoin de Domeki.

Sans vision des esprits, Watanuki n'aurait jamais été l'esclave de Yuko.

Sans avoir besoin de Domeki il n'aurait fait que râler après sans jamais apprendre à le connaître.

Sans avoir jamais été l'esclave de Yuko il n'aurait jamais eut Domeki pour l'accompagner dans ses missions.

Sans jamais apprendre à le connaître, Watanuki ne l'aurait jamais aimé comme maintenant.

Sans avoir eut Domeki pour l'accompagner, Watanuki n'aurait jamais pu avoir de raison de pouvoir être proche de lui.

Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde, mais celui-ci deviendrait-il mieux ?

Avec des si, il n'y aurait jamais eut de chance que Watanuki soit amoureux de Domeki et vice versa.

Donc….A vous de voir.

Fin


	15. Coincé

**Titre de la fanfic :** Coincé

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction, le thème : « Tu prends ta douche la porte ouverte »

Il pleuvait ce jour là. Mais vraiment fort. Tellement fort que lorsque Watanuki et Domeki eurent fini leur mission donné par Yuko, ils durent rentrer en courant chez l'exorciste. Cela embêta bien le médium qui se savait enfermer chez cet abruti, mais bon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et puis ça lui évitait de croiser des esprits à tout bout de champ, mais quand même, ça l'énervait vraiment de devoir rester avec Shizuka qui n'hésiterait sûrement pas à lui demander de lui faire la cuisine

- Hé. Tu peux cuisiner pour moi ?

Watanuki gesticula, il s'en doutait tellement que cet abruti lui demanderait ça !

Mais, il alla dans sa cuisine et lui fit à manger, il s'appliqua même pour faire le plus meilleur repas qu'il pu avec ce qu'il avait de disponible. Puis, ils mangèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, ce qui agaçait le pauvre médium qui voulait rentrer chez Yuko, et ce, même s'il devait supporter cette sorcière insupportable et ses trois bestioles.

Seulement, ils mangèrent dans le calme vu que Domeki n'était vraiment pas réputé pour être bavard et que Watanuki préférait grogner dans son coin.

Puis, comme ils étaient tout trempés, Domeki montra la salle de bain à Watanuki et le laissa y aller. Le garçon enleva donc ses habits, et en oubliant de fermer la porte il se glissa dans la douche du beau temple des Domeki, et se lava.

Il chantonnait légèrement et grognait aussi après l'exorciste.

L'exorciste, qui s'était glissé dans la salle de bains, regarda le médium nu, entrain de se laver. Puis, sans un mot vu que Watanuki ne l'avait pas remarqué, il retourna ailleurs.

Quand le médium sortit de la douche il passa à côté de ce crétin taciturne, qui lui fit :

- Tu prends ta douche la porte ouverte.

Premier avril se mit à rougir d'un coup.

C'était quoi cette phrase ?! Est-ce que cet imbécile de Shizuka l'avait…L'avait….Non il n'avait pas osé ! Impossible !

Pourtant tout semblait faire croire à ça. Aussi Watanuki se mit il à hurler et à s'enfuir d'un coup, mais il ne pouvait pas partir, il était bloqué chez cet abruti à cause de la pluie…

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui-ci l'avait rattrapé

- T'es pas mal.

Le pauvre esclave d'une sorcière folle, fut soudain encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Il observa cet abruti de Domeki se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Il était tellement en mauvaise position, qu'il ne pu pas riposter, ou se défendre. Aussi, se laissa-t-il faire. Puis s'évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla, il cru que tout était fini, mais il eut une vision d'horreur. Domeki dormait avec lui dans le même lit.

Watanuki tenta de remettre son cœur en morceaux, mais il eut bien du mal. Cet abruti d'exorciste avait un avantage sur lui : Il était imprévisible. Et là encore plus. Et le médium ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il fuir ? Quelle heure était-il ? Qu'est ce que Shizuka allait faire à son réveil ? Le pire était à craindre.

Et pourtant, une partie du médium lui disait que finalement ce n'était pas si mal. Oui c'est vrai…Ce n'était pas si mal… Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était entrain d'embrasser Domeki qui commençait à se réveiller et qui le fixait.

Il se retira en hurlant et essaya de trouver une excuse.

- Je t'aime

Ce ton taciturne qui ne concordait pas du tout avec la phrase si pleine d'amour, eut un effet comique, mais Watanuki n'en ria pas.

Il laissa surtout exploser son cœur en feu d'artifices de toutes les couleurs, et laissa sa bouche répondre :

- Moi aussi.

Après tout. Pourquoi pas.

Fin

L'auteuse : Je suis une perverse et je l'assume. Mais je vais jamais loin.


	16. Comment Domeki faisait

**Titre de la fanfic :** Comment Domeki faisait

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction, le thème : « Sois un peu plus autonome »

C'était toujours Watanuki qui faisait la cuisine pour Domeki. Ou tout du moins, c'était toujours lui qui lui faisait son bentô, toujours parce qu'il lui devait quelque chose. Toujours parce que cet imbécile d'exorciste le sauvait.

Bon sang. Qu'est ce que c'était nul.

Et donc, un jour, Kimihiro se posa l'ultime question : Comment Shizuka faisait-t-il quand il s'agissait de cuisiner de lui-même ? Etait-il comme Himawari, a tout acheter tout bien tout fait ? Ou était il plus autonome qu'on le pensait ? La question restait sans réponse, et pour ça, Watanuki essaya quelque chose.

Un jour que Domeki l'avait ennuyé en lui faisant cuisiner un énième bentô, le médium se mit à brailler :

- Tu peux pas être un peu plus autonome et te cuisiner quelque chose tout seul ?!

- Non.

- Comment tu fais chez toi ?

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Oui j'aimerais bien.

Domeki l'invita donc chez lui, le soir.

Watanuki n'en cru pas ses oreilles, mais accepta, il tenait réellement à savoir comment l'autre imbécile faisait. Et le soir même, sans s'en rendre compte Kimihiro fit un bon dîner pour l'archer.

Il n'eut donc pas la réponse à sa question.

Il essaya tous les jours, mais à chaque fois il se faisait avoir et finissait par cuisiner chez le taciturne, et parfois même à dormir chez lui.

Au final, il alla même jusqu'à découvrir qu'il était amoureux de lui et à lui avouer ses sentiments. Les deux finirent par sortir ensemble.

Et Watanuki ne su jamais comment Domeki faisait quand ce n'était pas le médium qui cuisinait pour lui, mais tant pis, maintenant il était trop bien avec pour changer d'avis et repenser à tout ça.

Fin


	17. Enceinte

**Titre de la fanfic :** Enceinte

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction, le thème : « Je suis enceinte en fait

Domeki mangeait beaucoup, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Surtout pas pour son cuisinier officiel qui ne cessait de lui faire des bentos en tout genre, en suivant malgré lui les indications et les commandes donnés par l'exorciste.

Watanuki ce jour là avait préparé un peu trop à manger. Il fallait dire que dix bentôs, c'était beaucoup. Même pour Shizuka qui détestait gâcher la nourriture et qui cala seulement au quatrième. Aussi, le taciturne eut une idée fabuleuse : Il décida de se forcer pour ne pas faire de peine à Kimihiro qui mettait tellement de temps à cuisiner. Ainsi, Domeki commença à manger et encore manger, parce que la nourriture était bien bonne et son cuisinier aussi…Euhm, beau, pas bonne, pour ce cas là.

Watanuki hallucinait et râlait après cet abruti d'exorciste qui mangeait trop pour son bien, et qu'il allait finir par exploser, et il se demandait aussi où est-ce qu'il mettait toute la nourriture. Ce à quoi Domeki qui n'en était qu'à son sixième bentô répondit :

- Dans mon ventre.

- C'est ça. T'as vu comment t'es maigre ?! Comment tu fais ?!

Domeki haussa les épaules et continua son si long repas.

Au bout d'un moment, il fini par arrêter, ayant terminé tous les bentôs. Au lieu de le féliciter, le médium se contenta de râler et de gesticuler, et ce fut pire quand Shizuka exigea de lui qu'il rajoute pour la prochaine fois un peu plus d'omelette salé, et qu'il enlève les mini sandwichs.

Quand Watanuki rentra chez la sorcière, il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et alla se coucher.

Ce soir là, il fit un rêve étrange.

Domeki le regardait, le ventre rond comme un ballon, et Kimihiro se moqua de lui :

- Tu vois ce que c'est de manger autant !

Mais le taciturne, au lieu de ne répondre rien ou de se boucher les oreilles, annonça :

- En fait…C'est parce que je suis enceinte.

Gros blanc dans le rêve. Silence complet, un ange passe, un corbeau avec.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte.

Watanuki n'osait y croire. C'est vrai quoi, c'était impossible, un homme ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte ! C'était un rêve c'est ça ?!

- Hein ?!

- Et c'est toi le père.

Ce fut pire que tout. Le médium manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il essaya de se reprendre. Non non, c'était impossible, mais vraiment de chez vraiment quoi. Ca ne pouvait être possible. Domeki enceinte, et avec…Avec…pour raison de ce ventre…Watanuki ?! C'était quoi ce délire ? Mais qui avait osé créer ce rêve ? Inconscient à la noix !

Le garçon qui était abasourdi se réveilla d'un seul coup, et ne su pas la suite, ne su pas pourquoi non plus.

Il se redressa, et fut rassuré de savoir que c'était faux. Mais oui voyons, c'était bien un rêve !

Quand il alla à l'école, le médium chantonna presque tant il était rassuré de savoir que ce dont il avait cauchemardé cette nuit là n'était pas vrai.

Pourtant quand il arriva, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment quand il aperçu Domeki qui avait un gros ventre et que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Watanuki prit peur quand l'exorciste s'avança vers lui, et se mit à hurler :

- NON C'EST PAS MOI LE PEREEEEEEE !

- …. De quoi tu parles ?

- De ton ventre !

- …Il a quoi mon ventre ?

Domeki ne semblait rien voir, et il se pencha, en fermant son œil qui n'était pas connecté à celui de Watanuki

- Ah. Oui. Ca doit être un esprit. Peut-être parce que j'ai aussi trop mangé hier.

Mais oui voilà, le médium compris tout. C'était à cause des dix bentôs de la veille, un esprit farceur avait dû en profiter et s'amuser un peu pour faire une blague au pauvre Kimihiro qui n'avait rien demander à personne.

Pourtant, son mauvais pressentiment ne partait pas. Surtout quand le ventre se mit à bouger. Watanuki recula d'un seul coup et respira un bon coup. Domeki tira une flèche invisible dans le ventre qui disparu et un esprit en sortit en criant qu'il était pas gentil du tout.

Non. Domeki n'était vraiment pas enceinte. C'était vraiment juste un fantôme.

Pourtant, le médium se sentit un peu déçu. Pas qu'il aurait aimé que cet abruti soit enceinte et encore moins de lui, juste que peut-être, ça aurait permis de se rapprocher de cet idiot et…

Quoi ?! Comme s'il allait l'aimer !

Kimihiro se mit à gesticuler encore d'avoir de telles pensées, et comme Domeki apprit entre temps pour le rêve, il en profita vraiment lui, pour se rapprocher du médium, et l'embrassa à la grande surprise de Watanuki qui laissa tomber toutes ses remontrances envers cet abruti d'exorciste.

Tant pis s'il était con. Il embrassait bien, et puis au moins il n'allait pas tomber enceinte d'un seul coup, et il l'aimait. Non ?

Fin


	18. Inéluctable, de toute façon

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ineluctable, de toute façon

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Un peu, Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction, le thème : « Mets toi ça dans la tête, tu es doué »

Il l'avait encore aidé. Domeki avait encore tiré une flèche sur un esprit pour le faire disparaître et qu'ainsi Watanuki ne soit plus embêté par ça. En plus c'était un esprit assez fort, donc ils avaient dû être prudents, et Shizuka s'était même blessé au péril de sa vie pour protéger le médium.

Celui-ci devait bien reconnaître une chose. L'exorciste lui était pratique. Il aurait pu le nier pendant des années, c'était vrai.

- Hé, demain, je veux plus de riz dans mon bentô.

Mais Watanuki ne voulait pas l'admettre jamais.

Shizuka ne lui était pas utile, il n'avait jamais eut besoin de lui, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, il vivait avec des esprits depuis tout petit, il savait s'y faire…

- Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

Le médium devait quand même le reconnaître. Depuis que Domeki était là, c'était légèrement plus pratique de vivre, et en plus c'est comme s'il exaucait son vœu, donc bon. Et dieu sait à quel point l'exorciste s'était sacrifié pour lui.

- Hé.

Watanuki fixa cet abruti qui ne savait même pas l'appeler par son nom de famille ou même par son prénom, et il se mit à brailler en le pointant du doigt :

- Mets-toi ça dans la tête ! Tu es peut-être doué pour éloigner les esprits, mais jamais ….

Domeki n'entendit pas la suite. Ou plutôt, ne l'écouta pas. Le médium aurait pu faire un lapsus révélateur sur ses véritables sentiments, que l'exorciste n'aurait rien entendu du tout, les doigts dans les deux oreilles.

Il se contenta de réclamer encore une fois son bentô, et voilà.

De toute façon, que Watanuki le veuille ou non, Domeki lui était inéluctable. Il ne pourra jamais lutter contre.

Fin


	19. Le flan

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le flan

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic est à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction, le thème : « Y a pas que le yaoi dans la vie » « Non y a aussi les flans »

Un jour, alors que Watanuki et Domeki trainaient sur un ordinateur pour une raison aucune, ils découvrirent une chose qui les horrifièrent, ou qui tout du moins, fit très peur au pauvre médium.

Etrangement, ils faisaient partie d'un manga, et bien trop souvent les gens les faisaient finir ensemble. C'était n'importe quoi !

Le taciturne ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, contrairement au médium qui se tortilla dans tous les sens, réinventant au passage le hip-hop tant il gesticula.

Ils cherchèrent encore et encore, mais rare étaient les choses fait par les fans, qui ne les mettaient pas en couple tous les deux. Ils en apprirent même un tas sur les informations et les mots à utiliser, et tout

Aussi, le médium se mit à beugler :

- Y a pas que le yaoi dans la vie !

- Non, y a aussi les flans.

Le médium regarda Domeki qui le fixait d'un air stoïque.

Malgré lui, Watanuki se mit à rire. Non, là franchement, l'estomac de l'exorciste dépassait les bornes.

Des créations de fans qui les aimaient les voir en couple et un Watanuki qui souriait suffit aux lèvres de Shizuka d'aller se poser sur celle du médium. Tant pis pour lui, ça lui apprendra à être trop beau quand il rit.

Fin


End file.
